For the sake of her heart
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Riku and Sora would do anything to keep Kairi's heart pure and unbroken, including sacrificing their own happiness. Oneshot. Kinda angsty. RikuSora Slash.Gift For Riku Sora Yaoi is addicting.


**This is a gift fic for _Riku Sora Yaoi is Addicting, _Hope you like it!I wanted to do something with these three and it kinda ran away from me and ended up completely differant than I thought it would, but I really liked how it turned out! This is a oneshot but I'm thinking about doing a sequel cuz as much as I like sad endings this one just needs something happy! Anyway let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!**

For the Sake of Her Heart

Sora stood in the secret place eyeing the various pictures on the walls for the hundredth time since he returned to his home. Hands once again traced familiar patterns on the walls until he felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

That happened every time he came here. This place was the beginning of so many things for him; it held memories both good and bad.

The brunette sat against the wall staring at the picture of him and Kairi from across the room, his mind drifting to all the experiences he had over the past two years. He had done everything to protect his two friends. Riku was his heart, his everything, but the two had something far more precious to them. They had a princess to take care of.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard another presence enter the room. He looked up to see a very familiar mane of silver hair. The brunette's friend barely acknowledged him as the teen made his way across the room and stopped in front of the door with a solemn look on his face.

"You ok Ku?" Sora asked quietly

The silvered teen did not answer but lifted a hand and placed it on the door in front of him. They stayed there in silence, Riku lost in a memory and Sora looking upon his friend with concern.

Finally Riku spoke.

"You're sure you locked it?" he asked simply. Sora sighed and stood up to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I've checked it a million times Riku! Don't worry about it!" He said and gave his friend a trademark grin.

Riku looked over his shoulder and offered a small smile to the keyblade master.

"You shouldn't be so anxious, Ku." Sora continued, "We're safe now, we're home. Everything's… as it should be." Sora's voice waivered towards the end of his statement and he looked down.

Riku let out a deep sigh as his shoulders drooped.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

He looked over to the picture of Sora and Kairi sharing a paopu and sighed again.

"I wish there was something…" _I don't want to hurt her._

"Yeah, I know." _Neither do I._

Riku turned and looked deep into cerulean eyes; slowly he leaned in and placed his lips lightly against Sora's.

The keyblade master sighed into the brief kiss and pulled back to look at the older teen.

"No matter what I'll always love you." _…but we can't do this to her, she deserves to be happy._

"I know Sora, I love you too." _She definitely does. _

Once again they stood in silence staring into each other's eyes wishing with all their hearts that they could stay together forever, but fate was not kind to them and soon they heard footsteps from the passageway.

"Sora? Are you in here?"

The brunette closed his eyes choking back the tears threatening to escape. However it was Riku who answered.

"We're in here Kairi." Soon the redheaded girl rounded the corner and smiled sweetly at her two friends. She walked over and gave Riku a hug and squeezed Sora's hand lightly.

"You two okay? This place brings back a lot of memories." She said as looked over toward the door, shuddering slightly.

Sora placed an arm around her and held her closer. He would do anything to protect her. She was their princess, and they would even give up their own happiness to make sure she stayed joyful. She would never know of their secret love. It would break her heart, and neither of the boys wanted to see that happen.

"Let's go then Kairi," Sora smiled at her, "It's getting pretty late anyway." The redhead nodded and the two turned to go. Sora turned and grinned at Riku.

"I'll see ya later Ku!" _Don't forget._

"Yeah." _I won't._

The two friends reached out and shook each other's hand in what would appear to be a brotherly gesture, but their fingertips brushed hesitantly, not willing to break contact, before they separated and the brunette walked out of the cave, his arm still around Kairi's waist.

Riku felt his heart ache as he slowly walked out of the secret place moments after his two friends. He stared at the two making their way across the beach hand in hand and the ache grew stronger. He watched as Kairi leaned up to steal a kiss from the brunette, and his heart felt like it was being crushed. He knew it had to be this way, he knew it was the only way to keep their princess happy. But no matter what, he knew that his heart would always belong to Sora, and even though they could no longer express it for fear of breaking her heart, Sora's heart also belonged to Riku.

It was the price they had to pay to make sure her heart remained pure, and they would gladly do it, for the sake of her heart.


End file.
